EnnisJack Drabbles
by earthday
Summary: Taking a title of a song and writing a little drabble to it. Warnings: Character death, sadness, angst, m/m sex, fluff!


**Wel, I saw somebody somewhere doing a small lil drabble series where they randomly picked song titles and did a little drabble based on that so I thought I'd have a go..Hope you like! :)**

**I don't own any of these characters - they are the creation of Annie Proulx. I'm just having fun with them and not earning any profit etc...**

Love Will Keep us Together

Jack forgot about the whole world when he was with Ennis. All of a sudden, there was no more Lureen, no more work, no more ranches and no more troubles. The only thing that mattered was Ennis and the bond they shared between them. Never mind what anyone else thought. Never mind that they were two men. Never mind worries or cares. Jack heart belonged solely to Ennis, though he didn't know that yet, and he believed that no matter how strong society pulled and tried to hold them away from each other, love would transcend their prejudiced eyes and keep them together forever.

Desperate Dreams 

Ennis knew there was no escape anymore. He had tried to deny his feelings over and over again, tried to forget him, tried to separate himself from that life but after a million hollow words whispered to himself at night, he knew it was all in vain. Jack haunted all moments of his life, creeping into his thoughts and memories, and there was nothing he could do about it. He was helpless under the power of forbidden emotions and his dreams proved that further, desperately showing him Jack's face and smile to force him into admitting something that was too strong to hold back any longer. And one day, it finally slipped past his lips, trembling and weak as he wished on yet another star for one more chance. '' I love you, Jack Twist.''

Paradise By The Dashboard Light 

Their bodies moulded together in the dim glow of the light, moving in perfect rhythm over one another and gleaming with a soft sheen of eager sweat. Legs and arms tangled up, clothes scattered over the dusty floor, as each heard the leather of the back seat squeak urgently underneath, adding to their satisfied moans and gasps. All it took was one more thrust and then the gentle rocking of the car suddenly stopped when the two tumbled into oblivion together, crying and shouting each other's names. Exhausted, Jack fell on top of Ennis and within minutes, the pick up truck bade them a well earned good night.

Goodbye Again 

Ennis watched Jack drive down the dusty path, his truck blowing up dust and lonely memories in the mockingly sun drenched day. Everyone said parting was such sweet sorrow but once again, Ennis could see nothing sweet about it. His heart was heavy and as he tried to walk away, the world became hazy and blurry around him. He attempted to fight it but the tightness in his chest was so strong he could barely breathe. Without permission, a hot, stray tear trickled down his cheek and as he bowed his head low against the blue sky, he wondered why this never got any easier.

Country Road 

Jack smiled as the dizzy breeze floated across his flushed face and tousled his dark hair through the open car window. A long, dusty country lane stretched out before him and when King of The Road came onto the radio, he couldn't help laughing and singing alone. He felt like he was on top of the world and nothing would burst his bubble. Ennis was waiting for him on the other end of this path, Alma gone from his life forever. It was finally time to go home with him by his side. And this time, there were no barriers to stop them.

If only it had been that easy.

I Want To Know What Love Is 

Ennis tipped his head back onto the pillow as Jack crawled in next to him, slipping an arm around his waist. Their fingers laced together and Ennis closed his eyes, still warm and euphoric from what they had just done. No words had been spoken but he knew that they didn't need to speak to say how they felt. The bond between them transcended voice and description and left them with emotions stronger than anything else in the world. Ennis couldn't deny it anymore. This was what love felt like.

Dreamland Express 

Ennis could feel the train getting faster and faster, sparks flying off the rails as it hurtled without pause towards its destination. White lights flashed in front of his eyes and hot tunnels were effortlessly passed through, leaving him dizzy and disorientated. The station was advancing closer by the minute and he held on for dear life, gazing up into beautifully blue skies. Then all of a sudden everything went black and the train screeched to a halt. A cry escaped his lips and something enveloped him in a wet, warm embrace, drawing the breath out of his body. Completely lost in sensation, he heard Jack gasp his name before everything turned into a trembling, loving glow.

Sometimes When We Touch 

Ennis couldn't do it. Jack was waiting for him on the bed, his eyes hooded and beckoning but it was no use. His mind was on Earl and Rich and the worry in him was too much to ignore. He was terrified and though he didn't want to disappoint Jack, he couldn't make himself turn around and face him. A strange force too frightening to comprehend was throbbing through him. But then, as his eyes began to get hot, there was a noise from behind and Jack whispered his name, tenderly and close to his ear. Ennis looked to the side, unable to go through with this, yet before he could move, two gentle hands slid around and onto his stomach, rubbing softly. He closed his eyes.

'' See...'' Jack muttered quietly, making him relax a little. '' It's alright...''

And with the sensitivity of a thousand blossoming emotions, he guided Ennis back onto the bed and led him slowly through beautiful discovery, allowing everything to come as naturally as their undying love.

Carry You Home (from Ennis' POV)

Ah'm sorry, Jack. Ah could have done so much more for you. You always knew what to do and what to say and ah never said or did anything. Instead, ah was always the one to walk out first and yell at you for things you couldn't control. They say that you don't know what you got until it's gone and ah guess they're right, Jack. You're gone and ah can't bear the thought that it's forever this time. Ah can't do anything about it either. Ah just wish ah was there to stop it happening and carry you home – tell you it was gonna be alright. Ah wish it was alright. Ah should have come and lived with you down in Texas – should have said yes but again, ah didn't say anything. My God, Jack, there's so much ah should have told you. Like this...

And ah pray every night that one day you'll hear me and come home. Then we'll have that sweet life, I promise. Because I...I love you, Jack. And, even if ah lose everything else in this world, ah'll still love you. Ah just wish ah'd told you that.

Get Me Through December

Jack hated waiting. It took longer and longer each year and was getting terrible to stand. Every day, he would glance hopefully at the calendar, as if weeks had slipped by since he last looked, but it was never any use. Ennis worked too much and the next period he had off was in January yet that was a whole month away. Jack had already waited for ten months and another felt like it would kill him. Too many tears had fallen, too much whiskey had been drunk and he could barely think straight without Ennis anymore. This December was going to be cold a bitter, even if the Sun was shining. All he wanted for Christmas was a life with Ennis. Nothing but that.

Don't Close Your Eyes Tonight

Ennis gasped, holding tightly onto Jack as he entered him slowly, his face resting against the crook of his neck. He felt him suck in a ragged breath and then he was fully submerged in him, their bodies becoming one. Hands grasped for each other, legs and arms tangled and soon they were at a perfect pace, the thick bed sheets covering them. Quiet moans filled the room and Ennis tipped his head back a little, his eyes drifting shut as bliss rolled over him. '' Ennis...'' Jack whimpered and looked up slightly, his cheeks flushed. '' Ennis...don't close your eyes...''

Ennis immediately did as he was told, wondering what was up, and watched Jack lean over him, their foreheads together. Their eyes met and something amazing sparked between them, making Ennis gasp. '' Jack...'' he sighed and all of a sudden, tears were dripping down his cheeks. Pleasure blossomed through him and he arched up, feeling Jack touch him gently to calm him.

'' Sssh...'' he whispered and Ennis realised Jack was crying too, his breathing heavy. '' Ssh...it's okay...''

'' I know...'' Ennis gazed up into Jack's beautiful blue eyes and his mouth opened to mutter something he'd never thought he'd say. '' I love you...''

Jack sobbed and nodded, tears trickling into his pink, swollen lips. '' I love you too...'' he sighed and then the sensations bloomed through them again, making their eyes finally close against the consuming ecstasy. Whispering glorious words of affection, they both climaxed at the same time, giving themselves over to the other and knowing that this time, neither would get their hearts back.


End file.
